Sugar High Hiei
by hiei-kurama27
Summary: Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke have gone to a diner for breakfast, and a drunkard adds too much sugar to the tea...last chapter up8! This is just a goofy, humorous story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
It was a bright and sunny morning, and the wind was blowing softly. The perfect day for a walk outside, which was what Kurama was doing. He had risen early because Koenma, ruler of Spirit World, had requested him and Hiei to meet at Yusuke's house for a special Spirit Detective case.  
  
A certain, short fire demon, with black spikey haer, was resting in a tree. Kurama spotted him, and decided to wake him. He knew if he didn't, Hiei would be late.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama called out. The demon's eyes blinked a few times to see straight.  
  
"Hn," Hiei grunted,"I would have woken on my own you know."  
  
"Yes, but even I'm already late , Hiei," Kurama replied, as Hiei jumped down and started to walk.  
  
They walked a short ways, and arrived at Yusuke's place. Kurama knocked on the door. It soon opened. There stood Yusuke, with his hair slicked back, and wearing a blue jean jacket over a black T-shirt, and jeans.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Yusuke asked,"What brings you both here?" *yawn*  
  
"Koenma told us to come, dont you remember?" Hiei said, in a bored attitude, thinking *typical ningens*.  
  
"Oh, yeah, now I remember that *toddler* saying something about a new case," he replied.  
  
Kurama and Hiei *sweatdrop*. Koenma was floating behind Yusuke.  
  
"Toddler?! I thought you said you'd stop calling me that!" Koenma shouted,"Besides, if you dont....I'll give the job of bieng Spirit Detective to Kuwabara."  
  
Yusuke looked suprised as Koenma said 'toddler'.  
  
"Sheesh! All right, all right," Yusuke said,"Let's get this over with, already." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
They entered Yusuke's house and sat down. Koenma was still floating as he began to speak.  
  
"This is a simple, and doesn't require much of your strength," the pint-sized ruler said,"But the deal is, you have to escort the Ice Queen from her world, to Makai."  
  
"That's all? Then why the hell do you need Kurama and I? Isn't it enough for Yusuke to handle?" Hiei said, sounding annoyed, that he had to be there, because of this.  
  
"All your power is needed if you want to protect her," Koenma replied," If she is attacked."  
  
"So, Koenma, when do we start this thing?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I shall arrive later with more details, see you later," Koenma put his hand up and vanished.  
  
"That was a little...pointless, wouldn't you say?" Kurama said.  
  
"A little too much," Yusuke replied," Well, I'm up for something to eat, how about you guys?"  
  
"I did skip breakfast to come here, today," Kurama said.  
  
"Fine, if Kurama is I will too," Hiei agreed.  
  
"Then, let's go," Yusuke said. He turned and walked out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hiei asked.  
  
"To the food court, of course." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
They arrived at the food court. Yusuke offered to pay for them all, since he invited them.  
  
"Thank you, Yusuke," Kurama said.  
  
"Ah, sure thing," Yusuke replied. Kurama nudged Hiei in the side.  
  
"Yeah," Hiei finally said. They picked a restraunt, that was decent and walked in. Just as they sat at a table, a waiter came around.  
  
"May I help you? What would you like?" the waiter asked.  
  
"A burger and a coke," Yusuke replied.  
  
"And you, miss?" Kurama looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Excuse me, but Im not a lady," Kurama said. The waiter was red.  
  
Waiter: o.o;  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"" Kurama said.  
  
"And you, sir?"  
  
"I don't eat ningen food," Hiei replied. Kurama glared at him.  
  
"Tea, then,"Hiei said.  
  
"Are you sure?" the waiter asked. Hiei nodded.  
  
"One moment." The waiter was trying to think of what a ningen would be. 'Bad food? Who knows.' he thought.  
  
"hehehe...he thought you were a girl," Yusuke joked.   
  
"Yes, happens alot, Im afraid," Kurama said," Whole school was confused, the first day."  
  
"I think nothing of it. It's just ignorant ningens, who dont know how to tell something from something else," Hiei said.  
  
"Hiei..." Kurama said.  
  
Back in the kitchen, the waiter was preparing their order. One of the other workers was drunk and had been messing up peoples orders. He was assigned to make the tea that day.  
  
"Hurry up with that tea," the waiter said. The drunkard added a 'tad' too much sugar to Hiei's tea. He didn't notice what he was doing, because of the dizziness from the beer and whiskey. The waiter took the cup of tea, and headed toward the dining area.  
  
"Here you are...sirs," he said. He handed them their orders.  
  
"Thank you," Kurama said.  
  
Hiei drank his sugary tea, not paying attention to the odd taste. They ate and talked, for a while. When Hiei was almost finished, he jittered a bit.  
  
"You all right, Hiei?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes," Hiei said, as he shook his head because of a strange headache. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hiei was jittering and twitching, ever since his last sip of tea. Kurama looked down at Hiei's empty cup. Mounds of sugar was packed together on the bottom of it. He thought that was odd.

As they were leaving, Hiei was talking word after word.  
"I'm gonna kill these ningens! What the hell?" he said. Then he snapped.  
"I knew you werent fine," Kurama said.  
"What are you talking about? Im fine...fine..fine...yeah, yeah...,"Hiei replied,"Ay, what are you doing?! Im fine, hey, go away"  
Yusuke and Kurama took Hiei by the arms and dragged him out of the restraunt. The customers looked suprised. They've never seen anyone so strange. Kurama & Yusuke:;

When they reached the outside, Hiei wriggled free, halfway because his jittering made it difficult enough to hold him back. He was gone in no time flat.  
"Damn it," Yusuke said.  
"Who knows what he'll do. And the question is, what happened to him?" Kurama said.

Then, Kurama remembered the 'empty' cup, filled with wet sugar.  
"Hiei's never had that much sugar," Kurama told him.  
"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.  
"I remembered, his cup was filled with sugar, even after he consumed all the tea," he replied.  
"Whoops, I guess we'd better go after him before he makes trouble," Yusuke said.  
"Right."

Yusuke and Kurama felt Spirit Energy lingering about, as if it was trying to catch up to the fire apparition. They ran in the direction where the energy was coming from. It kept fading and growing with each step they took. After a while of running, they came around a corner. Hiei was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, looking from side to side twitching.  
"Need sugar...s-s-sugar," Hiei said.  
"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted. The demon looked his way.  
"Come back, Hiei," Kurama said. Then, Hiei sped off in the opposite direction.  
"Damn," Yusuke cursed,"Got away again"  
Hiei was running through the middle of the street. Then, he stopped again. He saw a sweet shop on the opposite side of the street. This time, Hiei didnt zoom towards it. Instead he ran normally towards the shop, in front of busy traffic. Tires screeched, and could be heard from blocks away.

Yusuke and Kurama heard the cars halt to a partial stop.  
"Hey, do you thinks thats Hiei?: Yusuke asked Kurama.  
"With all that's going on today I cant see why not. Im sure it is,"he answered.  
Again, they ran, towards the sound.  
Hiei stopped in the middle of the street, then jumped up, to get out of the way. He landed ontop of a car, and the man inside stuck his head out of the window.  
"Hey, what do you think your doing? Get out of the road!" the man shouted. Hiei glared at him evily, still jittering, more ever than ever.  
"God damned ningen," Hiei said. The man looked confused.  
Hiei jumped and then stood on the sidewalk. The sweet shop was just a few feet away. He ran inside. Yusuke and Kurama came to the street where traffic was backed up a bit.  
"Whoah...Hey, sure enough, there he is," Yusuke said.  
"Let's restrain hem before he hurts himself," Kurama suggested.  
They made their way, safely, across the street. Hiei had made a mess of the sweet shop. Gumballs, gummy bears, sugary goodness, and...empty buckets of Sweet Snow, were thrown across the floor. The customers had fled the shop, and the employees had also gone in fear. Racks, that were used to hold the sweets, lay empty on it's side.  
"Hurry, lets sneak up on him," Kurama said.  
"Fine, enough's enough," Yusuke agreed.  
Hiei sat on the ground filling his mouth of candy, made of mostly glucose(sugar). The twitching demon was enjoying his happiness. Yusuke came at Hiei from the left, and Kurama came from the right.

They grabbed Hiei by both arms and gripped him tighter than before.  
"Got you now, Hiei," Kurama said.  
"Aint getting away, easily," Yusuke said, soon after.  
"Le'mego, n-ningen! Sweetsnow!" Hiei shouted.  
"He's really lost it. That damn, god forsaken diner," Yusuke stated.  
"Offme, oryadead"  
Sirens came, getting louder with each passing second.  
"Come on," Kurama urged.  
"Sweetsnow..Sweetsnowandsugar"  
They went down and alleyway and was out of sight, just as the police sirens stopped and the cars pulled up. The officers checked the shop, and took fingerprints from the empty buckets of Sweet Snow.  
"Hey, these are unusual prints. Tabasco, come here, do these look human?" one of the officers said. (Tabasco is a character I use throughout most of my fanfics listed at Along with Sacremento and Panama)(Ned Tabasco, Bob Sacremento, Jose Panama)  
Hiei's fingerprints were normal, except for a small dragon and fire symbol in the middle.  
"That was close," Kurama whispered," We dont need more trouble now." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
They dragged Hiei back to Yusuke's house. He was now tied to a chair, squirming to get free.  
  
"Sweet Snow, mysweetsnow," he said.  
  
Yusuke pulled Kurama into the other room.  
  
"What are we going to do now? Is there a cure?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I believe we should just wait until the effects wear off. Keep him tied up, then later he should be fine," Kurama answered.  
  
They heard a crash, and ran to the room where Hiei was tied up.  
  
Fringed ended ropes were resting on an empty chair, where Hiei should have been.  
  
"God forbid!" Yusuke thought.  
  
A pile of plates were broken in the kitchen.  
  
It seemed that Hiei had been looking for something. Cans of vegetables and fruits were in a jumbled pile, along with everything else in the pantry. As they looked at the disaster, they heard Hiei.  
  
"Sweet Snow...v-very good."  
  
A half-empty bucket of Sweet Snow was on the floor. Hiei was sitting in front of it, the bottom half of his face, dripping with it. The other two hurried towards him, but the Sweet Snow, and Hiei vanished, then appeared on the other side of the room. They went after him again. And, again, Hiei and the sweet snow disappeared.  
  
"N-no way! Im not going to take this, running after him every time. But...the doors are locked, and he's too sugar high to figure out how to open it," Yusuke said.  
  
"God-damned door!" a voice called out from the other room.  
  
"See what I mean Kurama?" Yusuke asked,"He wont burn down the city..."  
  
"I suppose, bu-.." Kurama was interrupted.  
  
Another crash was heard.  
  
"Agh! Why the hell does he do that when we're not in there?" Yusuke complained.  
  
They went into the other room. Hiei wasnt there.  
  
"Where the hell is he now?"  
  
"Look, Yusuke," Kurama said.  
  
A broken window with blood on the sharp edges.  
  
"Gah, he's crazy!" Yusuke said,"A nut case. I say let him go free."  
  
"We must go after him again. Even though we hate to always have to find him after he escapes, we have to. Hiei might do something drastic," Kurama replied, to Yusuke's last comment.  
  
"Fine...fine..." Yusuke said. Then he mumbled,"Nothing good is happening to me today."  
  
And once again, they went to find Hiei, their sugar high friend.  
  
"Where the hell could he be?" Yusuke said.  
  
"I dont know..maybe..to get more sugar?" Kurama replied.  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei was frantically trying to find more Sweet Snow and sugar.  
  
"Where th-he hell is sugar?!...Sweet Snow?!" Hiei shouted.  
  
As much as he looked, there was no sugary sweets around. He grew angrier and more jittery. Under his head band, a purple light appeared. His Jagan Eye was activated out of fustration and anger. Flames rose from the ground, around Hiei. Smoke from it toppled over the tall buildings that were catching fire as it spread.  
  
Yusuke and Kurama saw the smoke from a far. They figured it was obviously Hiei causing all the ruckus. Both of them ran towards the smoke.  
  
Hiei was still standing in the middle of the street. But, luckily the dirty air shielded him from bieng seen.  
  
Yusuke arrived at the scene. The firemen were now getting to the street that had caught. The barrier of fire, burning around Hiei, was cooling down. Kurama ran into the flames.  
  
"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted,"Get back here! Its too dangerous!"  
  
The red-haired Kitsune couldn't see through the smoke and flames. He was choking on them. But Kurama kept moving in deeper in, until it cleared. Then, there stood Hiei, twitching in anger.  
  
Kurama, with his hand still over his mouth, grabbed Hiei and quickly ran out, dragging him. He didn't quit running. He motioned for Yusuke to follow him into the alleyway closeby.  
  
"Kurama! How stupid are you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"L-Listen to the ningen!" Hiei suddenly commented.  
  
"S-sorry, Yusuke. We...didn't need an extra problem on our hands," Kurama gasped, as he was kneeling down. The smoke inhalation had stole some of Kurama's energy. He then collapsed on the ground, but still breathing.  
  
"K-kurama!" Hiei said. Yusuke looked suprised. He thought,'How could he care about Kurama in the state he's in?'  
  
It seemed that Hiei had gained a little of his sanity. Hiei knelt down, as did Yusuke. Out of concern for his friend, he stayed and helped Yusuke carry Kurama. They headed to Yusuke's house and laid Kurama on a bed.  
  
"He'll be fine, Hiei...nothing can keep Kurama down for long," Yusuke said. Then he went to the kitchen to make Kurama and himself some green tea. Hiei stayed with Kurama for a while, still jittering and twitching. Then, he went to the kitchen where Yusuke was.  
  
"Hey, I made you some tea too, Hiei...only this one doesnt have sugar. Dont want you going insane again," Yusuke said.  
  
Hiei had a mad expression on his face.  
  
"Now...which one was it?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Three mugs of tea looked exactly the same. No discoloration or anything. Hiei took one of the mugs. And, then Yusuke took the other two with him, to Kurama.  
  
Kurama had now waken up. He was sitting straight up, his arm across his chest.  
  
"Ah..thank you, Yusuke," Kurama said,"And, Hiei, In suprised you're here."  
  
Hiei took a sip of his tea, as did Yusuke and Kurama.  
  
"Blech...this is awf-...uh oh," Yusuke gagged. He had drank the tea without the sugar, meant for Hiei.  
  
"What?" Kurama asked. Hiei was now jittering fiercly.  
  
"G-good sugar." Again the window broke, with more blood stains on the sharp edges.  
  
"God forbid! Again?" Yusuke complained,"Next time, let's get out the straight jacket."  
  
Kurama was sitting on the edge of the bed, about to stand up.  
  
"Hey, Kurama? Are you sure you're fine now?"  
  
"Yes,Im all right...no worries," Kurama gave a quick smile. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So where do you think now? Last time, finding him was just luck, Im afraid," Kurama asked.  
"Well, he demolished the only sweet shop, got mad and set downtown ablaze...I dunno?" Yusuke replied.  
They sat and thought for a few moments. Nothing came to mind.

Hiei was downtown again. The commotion he had caused had died down a bit. A few flames were burning, but not enough to start another.  
"Sweet Snow..."Hiei said. Just then, a newspaper ad flew by. Hiei was curious of it. A lone paper floating in the soft breeze. He caught it and looked at the front. On it was a picture of Sweet Snow.

Ice Cream: Tours Today!!! and yes...excuse me for the lame ad.

(If you wanna see a picture of the Sweet Snow ad, visit the URL v)  
http://img11. (Just highlight, copy, and paste)

Hiei crumpled it in his fist, and grinned. Then, he sped off into oncoming traffic. He jumped onto cars and semi-trucks, trying to get to the Sweet Snow. Cars honked as Hiei kept jumping ontop of them.

With no clue as to where they were going, Yusuke and Kurama headed out to find Hiei...again. They were standing at an intersection where a big screen stood on a building, showing advertisements. The screen popped on to the news. Kurama looked up at it, as well as Yusuke.

Hello. this is HYK News, to bring you updated news, every hour on the hour. Today, we have Mr. Bob Sacremento. Bob, on to you.  
Bob: Many..well...incedents have happened today. Including a car pile up outside the local Sweet Shop, that was destroyed by an unknown cause. We have yet do find the employees. And a sudden blaze downtown struck up, and now...this just in! A short boy in black has...taken over an Ice Cream factory?! Ahem He seems to have tall black, spikey hair. Police are heading there now. Thank you for tunning into HYK News.

Yusuke and Kurama just stared at each other, and began to laugh.  
"Hahaha, an ice cream factory!" Yusuke choked.  
"hmhmhmhm...yes, but..lets hurry," Kurama said.  
"hehe..sigh right," Yusuke agreed.  
The Sweet Snow was only a mile from where they were standing. They thought that, since the police were way across town, and it was 5:00pm, which everyone is getting off work, they could reach him in time to smuggle him away.

At the ice cream factory, Hiei had kicked out all of the employees.

Flashback:  
"Hey ningen! Outta here...my Sweet Snow" Hiei hurls him out of the door.  
"Wwaaahh!" Then he pushes the door shut and locks it.  
End   
Hiei searched through offices of the factory and finds nothing but paper.  
"Damn ningens, they must die for decieving me!" Hiei growled.  
He kicked buckets of water and mops left by the janitor that deserted his post. Then he came to door that read:

CAUTION: Heavy Machinery!

He thought it would be the perfect place to let out all of hs anger.  
Hiei opened the door, and to his suprise, a whole giant room of silver metal, and...Sweet Snow. His eyes grew wide. A happy gleam was shinng brightly in his eyes. He ran in, and looked at the cold sweet goodness. The Sweet Snow was devoured, with still plenty left to go.

Yusuke and Kurama had reached the Sweet Snow factory. About fifty people were standing outside of it. Yusuke pretended not to know what was going on.  
"Hey, what happened here?" Yusuke asked.  
"Some jackass midget in black took over. Mean little bugger. Kept yelling 'God damned ningens! My Sweet Snow!' the british accented employee impersonated,"What the hell does ningen mean? Or..or..Sweet Snow"  
Without answering back, Kurama ran up the hill, on which the factory stood. Then Yusuke followed.  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing?! He'll kick you out too"  
"I highly doubt that sir!" Yusuke called out, to the employee.  
What Yusuke said was true. Hiei would resist, but not kick his friends out.  
When they reached the door, it was obviously locked. They shouldered the door and it didnt budge. Again, they shouldered it, and it popped open.  
"Success!" Yusuke said. The place was deserted. Mops and other things were strewn across the floor. A bucket had a rather large dent in its side. 'Looks like Hiei's pretty angry...' Kurama thought.

Hiei was having a wonderful time with his Sweet Snow. He was enjoying it very much. It was all on the floor, and on his cape.(Or whatever it is called). Then, the door leading to the hallway rattled, and two familiar voices spoke up.  
"Hiei, come out now," Kurama said.  
"Yeah, besides, if you dont come, you'll have more problems with the police than with us," Yusuke commented.  
The door was busted down. When the two emerged, Hiei jumped back.  
"Ningens! I told you to stay out!" Hiei shouted, as he reached for his katana.  
Kurama responded to this, by reaching into his hair, and pulling out a red rose.  
"Wait! Should I shoot him?!" Yusuke asked.  
"No! Dont shoot him!" Kurama interrupted.  
Again, Hiei jumped back, and now unsheathed his katana. He ran foward, in order to protect his Sweet Snow. A whip formed in Kurama's hand. He whipped it around, and it latched on to the katana.  
Then, Hiei stopped running when it was taken from him, and thrown across the room. Kurama turned his Rose Whip back into the mere rose that it was, and let it fade away. The short, sweet snow addict jumped, yet again, to retrieve it. As he handled it, he kept staring in one spot on the floor. The katana fell to the floor. Hiei fell to his knees, and then to the ground. He was know in an unconscious state of sleep.  
"Why did you put your Rose Whip away, Kurama? He might've not collapsed and you would have been S.O.L (Shit Out of Luck)!" Yusuke said.  
"Yes, well since Hiei has never had so much sugar, his stomach couldn't take it if he jumped around too much. And, the moving around he must've done to get here, well...Plus, the Sweet Snow here, makes you sleepy AND contains high amounts of sugar, anyways," Kurama thouroughly explained.  
"Say what, Kurama?" Yusuke said softly, "Oh, ok then. Well, then let's get him out of here"  
"Right! Id hate to see the damage costs," shuddered Kurama.  
For another time, they made their way to Yusuke's in the knick of time, (because the police had just arrived) through alleyways and deserted streets.  
"Oh! My good god! Is it finally over?" Yusuke asked.  
Im afraid so. This has been a very hectic day!" Kurama said.  
"I say force a few gallons of water down his throat! By the way...where is that straight jacket?" Yusuke commented.  
He went over to the closet and rummaged through it, finally pulling out a straight jacket.  
"You actually have one of those?" Kurama asked.  
"Yeah, my mom bought it for me when I was younger. She used it a few times, because I got pretty out of control...hehehe,"Yusuke laughed.  
An hour or two, later Hiei finally woke up. He felt so constricted.  
"Hmmm...wah? Agh! What the hell?!" Hiei shouted. Two heads popped in the doorway.  
"Well, I see you're up," Kurama said.  
"Grrr...release me from the cloth prison"  
"No go," Yusuke replied,"You've caused enough trouble for one day"  
"Hn"  
"Now!..I got a couple of gallons of water here waiting to flush out the sugar!" Yusuke said.  
Hiei squirmed around, to get out of the jacket. He was very unsuccessful. Yusuke came closer to the constricted youkai. Kurama watched from a distance, leaning against the wall, his arms folded. A rip was torn in the straight jacket. The tear got longer, and wider, as Hiei struggled in fear, that the water would take away his precious sugar. Yusuke stopped.  
"Well, that's just great. We finally have a fool proof plan, that worked. Then, Hiei shoved it down the sink. soft voice and that was my straight jacket, too" Yusuke commented.  
"Stupid ningen device! The horror!" Hiei said,"Where's my Sweet Snow?! Ugh"  
Hiei's stomach had not yet recovered. He stood there, holding his stomach. Hiei: o.o...o.0...oo "Move ningen!" Hiei shouted. He ran past Yusuke, before he could say anything. All they heard was a 'blecchhh!' in the bathroom.yes folks ...But, still Hiei was sugar high, with his stomach now empty. you know what that means Then, they heard a creak. Yusuke went to the bathroom to check on Hiei.  
"Brrr...so windy..wha-?...That's it! Im done! Kurama, you go look for him!" Yusuke said.  
The bathroom window was open. The breezy wind came flowing through at half-past six(pm.  
'Well, at least he was sane enough to open the widow this time,' Yusuke thought. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hiei was again dowtown. It was now 7:40pm. All the bars were starting to turn on their lights, to brighten up their advertisements. He couldn't see where exactly he was going., He closed his eyes for a second. He veered of to the side and the ground beneath him changed texture. It was now a carpeting. Feeling the change, he opened his eyes and saw that he had stumbled into a bar.  
Tons of people were dancing to the loud music that seemed to have gotten louder. One of the bartenders called out to him loudly.  
"Hey, kid! You're too young to be in here"  
"Im no kid, ningen," Hiei growled.  
"Whoah! No need to call me names. I guess looks can be decieving..hehe," the bartender said,"Hey, how about a beer"  
"A what"  
"Beer...alcohol..."the tender replied. He whipped out a Budweiser from behind the counter, along with a tall beer mug.  
"Is it high in sugar?" Hiei asked anxiously.  
"If you want it to be," the tender replied,"softlyYou'll have to add it yourself"  
Hiei grabbed the mug of ice. "Fill'er up! Mate."

Yusuke was sleeping on his couch. Kurama was flipping through the news channels, trying to find out if Hiei's done anything drastic.  
"Damn! yes! Kurama actually said it!" Kurama cursed,"I guess it's time to go out and find him"  
He left Yusuke sleeping, because of what he said earlier. Kurama was sure he meant it, too. He started to look near downtwn. It was really cold out, at that time of night.  
Kurama wore a white fleece sweater with blue jeans.

Back at the bar, Hiei had had about four mugs of beer, and now was working on his fifth.  
"Hey, buddy, I think you've had too much. Time to give it a rest," the tender said.  
Hiei looked up and glared.  
"Im fine, baka ningen," Hiei snarled.  
"Uh...yeah...sure"  
A really catchy tune came up on the speakers. Hiei broke his gaze from the table, as two girls came up to him.  
"Hi...wanna dance?" one girl said.  
"Well...I dont...Gah!" Hiei yelled. One of them had pulled at Hiei and took him to the dancefloor. She started dancing. Then, he just felt the beat of the music go through his ears and mind. His legs started to move, along with the rest of his him. The other girl was near the two guys who looked similar to youkai.  
While Hiei was dancing to the music with the ningen girl, he glanced over at them and recognized the an Fuji and Inuice. If you've read my unfinished fanfic, you'll know He paid no mind. A new song came up. A song that one could...break dance too. And sure enough, Hiei was breakdancing. A crowd had formed around Hiei.  
"Go little dude!!" some drunkard called out.

As Hiei was awing the crowd, the two apparitions were bickering.  
"She was talking to me, baka youkai!" Inuice yelled.  
"No, she favored me," Fuji said.  
"Nani?" for those who dont know...nani is what in Jap...Inuice said.  
"Yeah, she didnt even like you, hmph"  
"Bullshit! You little jerkoff!" Inuice replied.  
"Come on! You want some of this?!" Fuji egged.  
A purple light was formed in his hand, small enough to only be seen by Inuice.  
"That's it, Come here"  
Inuice hit Fuji in the jaw. Fuji let go, his purple light, and decided to fight normal.  
One of the people in the crowd looked back, and his eyes grew wide.  
"BAR BRAWL!!! Yeeeaaahhhh"  
Then, everyone elso broke away from Hiei, including the girl that invited him to dance. They cheered on the two youkai.  
Hiei yelled,"Baka ningens, all of you"  
He picked up his beer mug and drank the remaining alcohol.  
"Hey, you've had too much beer...and you're cursing non-stop! And...what the hell is 'baka' or 'ningen'? Now please leave or Ill throw you out! I gotta stop this fight," the tender said.

Kurama was having no luck at all. He looked everywhere.  
"Now, to the real downtown," Kurama said. He went down an alley way.  
Suddenly, a familiar voice came from the sky. It was the voice of Koenma, Ruler of Spirit World.  
"Hello, Kurama. What are you in a dark alley at night for"  
"Funny story, I"  
"Im sorry to interrupt, but this is urgent"  
"Yes, Koenma"  
"Remember Inuice and Fuji"  
Kurama tried to think back. His memory came to the time when Inuice possessed Hiei. See Hiei Possessed in meh bio  
"Yes, as a matter of fact"  
"Now, they are against each other at a bar, and need to be broken up. Can you do it?" Koenma asked.  
"Sure...I might find Hiei on the way as well"  
"Hope you succeed. What about Hiei now? Op! Nevermind"  
Koenma vansished.  
Kurama made his way to the downtown bars. Hiei was sitting on the barstool, still drunk as ever. As much as the bartender tried, the fighting still went on. Inuice was bruised in the face, as well as Fuji. The fight moved all around the bar. Such strong youkai they were too. It made its way a couple of feet away from Hiei. !BOOM!  
A fist hit Hiei, as Inuice tried to hit Fuji. Hiei was royally pissed. He lay on the ground, after falling off the barstool.  
"Good damned Youkai!" Hiei called out. The bartender ran toward him.  
"Please dont start in"  
"Baka.." Hiei said. The bartender went behind Hiei and pushed him to the back of the bar, opened the door and booted him out. 'Dont be coming back' Hiei heard him say.  
"Jackass ningen!" hiccup  
Cold weather and drunkenness didnt mix well for Hiei. He staggered out of the alley and into a nearby park. A while later, he hit a tree and passed out.

Kurama heard cheers and yelling as he came up to the bar. He walked inside and saw Inuice and Fuji, all bruised. Then, he walked over to the two fighting Youkai. What Kurama was about to do was very unusual for him.  
He clenched his fist and hit Fuji, knocking him down. On the way to the floor, he hit his head on a hard barstool. Inuice was also hit by Kurama, right in the jaw. His bruised face was a little black and blue from the long half-hour of fighting with Fuji. Now, Kurama's punch had knocked him out too.  
"sighWell, now that's taken care of," Kurama said.  
"Thanks, but who are you?" the bartender asked.  
"Suichi, and Im looking for a friend. Have you seen him"  
"What's he look like"  
"Hmm...short, wears a black outfit and tall, black spikey hair"  
"Hey, you mean, that midget that caused all this ruckus in here"  
"How..how do you mean?" Kurama asked.  
"He was in here...eh, not too long ago. He had about, oh, persay, five or six beers. And almost got in a fight with those two over there. But, I booted him out before he could start," the bartender said.  
"Hiei...gah...he's not old enough to drink yet! Or..is he? He never told me his age before, come to think of it," Kurama commented," Do you know where he went"  
"He wasn't old enough ta...? Ugh! I dont know where he went. I had to tend to this fight here, sorry. Hey, care for a beer"  
"No..no...Im only 15. I must find my friend," Kurama replied.  
"15? At least your honest. I booted him out the back door, so you might wanna start there," the bartender said.  
"Thank you!" Kurama said.  
"No problem"  
As Kurama headed out the door, two middle school students walked in.  
"Hey get outta here!" the tender said.  
"We're 21...our bodies havent caught up with our minds, hehe" the boys said.  
"Well, all right...Hey, how about a beer"  
Kurama heard this as he walked away, and thinking 'gullable idiot, that bartender'  
He came around back, and saw nothing but a dumped over trash can, and a few broken beer bottles. The alleyway went on for a while, with no intersections. 'Hiei must've gone straight down that way, then' Kurama thought. He started to walk through. Up ahead, he saw flashing red and blue lights.  
Kurama ran fowards to see what was going on. The police car was empty, sitting on the side of the street. The officers were looking at something, with a flashlight. A shadowy figure was laying on the ground. Kurama drew closer, trying not to get seen. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Kurama got closer, he saw who the figure was. It was Hiei! He grew worried. Hiei was about to be arrested, and Kurama couldnt do much about it. He waited a while, behind a nearby tree, trying to think up a plan. But, the next time he turned around, there was no Hiei or police officers. They had already made their way to their car, with Hiei in the back, unconcsious still.  
Kurama felt so stupid for not doing anything. Guilt was rushing through his mind. His stomach was aching.  
"Damn it! yes! he says it again! I should have done something. deep breath Anything..." Kurama said, as he slammed his fist on the tree.  
He thought about Yusuke. 'Maybe he can help me' he thought.  
Kurama headed for Yusuke's house. Even though it was really late at night, he needed help. Luckily, he was home. But of course, Atsuko wasn't home. She never seemed to be. Always drinking, and staying out late, surely Yusuke hardly ever saw her.  
He knocked on the door. Yusuke answered.  
"Oh...yawnhey Kurama. No luck finding him?" Yusuke asked.  
"Yes, I've found him. Just one slight problem...hehe," Kurama said.  
"What? What is it? Tell me!" Yusuke urged.  
"The police have him. And he's been drinking alcohol...five of'em"  
"Jeez! Damn...why didnt you go after him and stop them"  
"Im just stupid. Plain stupid. I knew I should have done something." Kurama said.  
"Hey...take it easy, I have an idea," chuckled Yusuke.

At the police station, the officers were hard at work, trying to find out who their mystery man. Hiei lay in a prison cell, still knocked out. One officer, Jose Panama was scanning through the directory, to find out his identity. Nothing had come up.  
"I dont know what's wrong with this, Harry. Nothing is coming up," Panama said.  
"Well, we need to know. That guy wont wake up worth shit," Harry said.  
"sigh Gah! I guess Ill keep at it," Panama agreed.  
"Beer! Sweet Snow! hiccup" Hiei mumbled in his sleep.  
"I heard that guy might be the one that raided the Ice Cream factory. We should keep him here until we know otherwise," Harry suggested,"Hey, here comes the witness now"  
The employee, with the British accent, came through the door, and walked to Panama.  
"Hello. Nice day, wouldnt you say? Where's that bloody suspect Im supposed to identify?" the employee asked.  
"Right this way," Panama ushered.  
Officer Panama took him to Hiei's cell.  
"Is that him"  
"Why, by George, yes! That's the buggar"  
"Thank you sir. Are you sure"  
"Bloody hell, Im sure"  
The British accented man made his way out, feeling satisfied that the culprit was caught.

"So, what's the plan?" Kurama asked anxiously.  
"Hehe..." Yusuke said, as he watched the news.

Hello. This is HYK News, to bring you updated new, every hour, on the hour. This evening, just a few minutes ago, police have identified the man, who had took over the Ice Cream factory, earlier today. But, his name and origin is unknown.  
screen goes to a picture of Hiei resting on the bed, dressed in blue colored, button down shirt, and blue jeans. He was wearing a number, too: 869457, and handcuffs  
Next up, a fifteen year old, breaks up a barroom brawl?! More of this coming up, after this break. News music

"Hey, was that you?" Yusuke asked.  
"About the bar brawl? Yes, but please tell me the plan!" Kurama told him.  
"Fine..fine...I say let's...whisper...whisper..." Yusuke faded off.  
Sorry, had to do that  
"No..no...its too risky!" Kurama said.  
"But they wont know it's me or you," Yusuke said.  
"sigh Fine, you win," Kurama gave up.  
"Good, now come on"  
Yusuke grabbed his jean jacket from the couch and headed out the door. Kurama followed, muttering to himself, 'Why'  
They made their way across town, to the police station.

"Harry, this guy's not coming up on any records. Im getting tired of the shit," Panama said.  
"Ugh...I dont know Panama...wha? Hey, what was that?" Harry asked.  
"What was what"  
Something red and dark blue whisped past the window. It had obviously startled Harry.  
"Something just went past the window!" Harry gasped.  
Panama got up from his chair and headed toward the window. A cloud of smoke and a bright light shined through it. Panama got to the window and peered through it, looking left and right.  
"Your full of shit, Harry, theres's nothing out there. That light might've been one of the others flashlight," Panama said.  
Panama stood there still looking. Suddenly, Harry gasped rather loudly. His friend turned around to see what was up.  
"What, Harry...aahh!" he gasped.  
"Well, gentleman, nice evening, isnt it?" a sinister voice said.  
"Wha-wha-t do you want? Monster?!" Harry screamed.  
"Monster? Oh, only a youkai!" said, non other than Youko Kurama. Arent you glad I brought him along?.  
"Youkai? They dont exist...right?" Panama asked.  
"Oh, they exist all right. Now, I believe you have a friend of mine here. Where is he?!" Youko demanded, as he cracked his knuckles.  
"I-I-Is he a Youkai, too?" Harry asked.  
"Yes...now bring him here"  
"Which one is he? H-his name"  
"Your most recent one! Black, spikey hair"  
His eyes glowed, and glared at them. 'Dont overdo it!' Suichi told Youko.  
'Yes! Yes, why the hell do I listen to you?' Youko asked.  
'Because, I have control over you, more than you have over me!" Suichi said.  
Youko: Grrr.  
Harry came back with Panama, and had Hiei with them.  
"J-just take him! Take him and leave, please," Panama said, handing Youko, Hiei, who was still knocked out from that tree.  
"Thank you ningens...Beware!" Youko called out, as he lept out of the window, with his sugar and alcohol addict friend on his back.  
'What did you say that for?' Suichi asked.  
'Just to scare the wits out of them...fun'  
Once Youko had gone, Panama ran to the phone and dailed the chief to tell him what had happened.

A few blocks away, smoke and a bit of light had faded away. Kurama emerged from the smoke and Yusuke came running up.  
"You got him?" Yusuke asked anxiously.  
"Yes, it was a little difficult, but I did hear one of them call the chief as I left," Kurama replied.  
"Jeez! Time for Koenma to do a little mind erasing," Yusuke suggested.  
"Let's get him back, before we get caught," Kurama said.  
"Yes"  
Kurama and Yusuke made their way back ,narrowily avoiding bieng caught twice. They had to hide in bushes.

"Whew! That was really close," Yusuke said.  
"I agree...sigh Next time, let's check his tea," Kurama suggested.  
"Come on. Lets get him on a bed. Hehe..he's still drunk. He wont be sober till morning," Yusuke said.  
They layed Hiei in bed and didnt bother putting his regular clothes back on. Yusuke went to bed, after Kurama had left for his house. When Kurama arrived home, he dressed for bed, and sighed.  
He was wearing a black T-shirt with a red Japanese character for 'Love' and black pajama pants. While brushing his fine red hair, he wondered if Hiei had recovered from his sugar and beer frenzy.  
'Hiei's going to be tired tommorow, With all the things that happened today,' Kurama thought to himself.  
He put down his brush and crawled underneath his blue-plaid comforter. Kurama soon fell asleep.  
Morning had come, as quick as night had gone. Kurama had slept in longer than any other day. By the time he woke up, he realized it was alreadt 10am, when he usually wakes around 8am on a regular weekend.  
At about 10:25am, Kurama had left his house to check on Hiei. This day was very cold, unlike the before, which was bright and sunny. Yusuke's windows were still broken, but had duct tape across them.  
Kurama approached the door and knocked. Yusuke opened the door and stood back to let him in.  
"Is he awake?" Kurama asked.  
"Still sleeping like a baby," Yusuke replied.  
"I thought you said he'd be sober and fine in the morning," Kurama commented.  
"Hehe...yeah, well it was only a guess," Yusuke said.  
Kurama: sigh  
They sat for a moment in silence. Then, suddenly heard a yawn from the other room. Kurama stood up almost immediatley, and headed for Hiei, as did Yusuke.  
"What the hell is this?" Hiei shouted.  
Yusuke came through the door as Hiei was pulling at his newly acquired clothes.  
"Tell me, ningen!" Hiei said, as Kurama walked in.  
"You were arrested last night, and we had to save you, Hiei," Kurama explained.  
"What for"  
"You were drunk, they took you in and found out you were the one that raided the factory," Yusuke said.  
"Well, it seems your sugar high is gone," Kurama said.  
"My what"  
"You went crazy, all over downtown, dont you remember?" Ysuke asked.  
"Not really," Hiei said.  
A pop came from behind Kurama. It startled them all. Koenma made his appearance.  
"Yo"  
"What is it now?!" Yusuke wondered.  
"Time for your case, what else"  
"Good God! Not now," Yusuke said.  
Koenma's eyes grew wider.  
"What's the problem"  
"Why is Hiei wearing those clothes? Yusuke, is there something you have to tell me?" Koenma demanded.  
"Ah..hehe, well, you see...after you left yesterday, we went to get something to eat at a diner, and well...Hiei kinda got sugar high," Yusuke explained.  
He told the whole story to his 'master' and waited for his rage.  
"Hmmm...DO YOU KNOW WHO HAS TO ERASE ALL THESE PEOPLE'S MINDS?! What were you thinking?!" Koenma shouted.  
"eh...it was the diner's fault...hehe," Yusuke said.  
"sigh..just get ready for this case. I just happened to be busy now, because of you," Koenma commented,"Yo"  
The little ruler disappeared. Kurama was minding his own business, during their talk, and Hiei had fallen back asleep.  
"huh...come on then. Lets get ready to go. WAKE UP!" Yusuke said.  
Hiei shot up, then his face made an angry expression.  
"Is that toddler gone yet? What?..what's going on?" Hiei asked.  
"Get dressed, we gotta go. Koenma said we gotta do that case today," Yusuke answered.  
"Gah...!" Hiei wasnt happy at all.

A few minutes later, everyone was downstairs. Hiei was in normal clothes, who knows how he got them. Kurama was wearing his pink-ish school uniform, and Yusuke had on a pair of black jeans, white shirt, and black jean jacket. They left the house and met at a specific location, instructed by Koenma. He was waiting for them there, in a warehouse.  
"Here is your portal for the Ice World, where you will take the Ice Queen to Makai. Good Luck"  
"Ah...we dont need luck, Im all the luck we'll need," Yusuke said.  
Koenma vanished. They all stared at the swirling blue portal.  
"Well, best be on our way," Kurama said.  
Yusuke went in first. Kurama stayed and watched him vanish.  
"Come on Hiei," Kurama said, as he went into the portal next.  
Hiei was last to enter.  
"Baka ningens," Hiei muttered. Then, he entered last. It vanished as he stepped in. They were on their way to help the Ice Queen at last.

END!!! 


End file.
